


Affection or Obsession?

by SHSLPUNKARTIST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, But they don't see it as abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Obsessive Behavior, Who's in true control: Leroy or Tsuri, manipulation?, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLPUNKARTIST/pseuds/SHSLPUNKARTIST
Summary: Tsuri was not one to get close to people, for one obvious reason: he's a serial killer that hunts down abusive parents. Whether for good or bad, he was a dangerous criminal that would endanger anyone's life. That didn't stop Leroy from wanting to be with him, and that's what confused Tsuri the most. Or maybe it was the other way around?





	Affection or Obsession?

You sell yourself short for people who see you as dirt, especially me. So why do I want you more than anything in the world??

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[My shift is done~! Can you come pick me up? I got free chocolate and it would suck if it melted now!]

[Wait there]

Tsuri slipped his phone into his jacket pocket after he sent his text and revved up his bike, driving off to pick up the bluenette from his job. To be honest, he was very exhausted from the work he had to do earlier, probably one of his more risky business days in awhile. He would’ve told Leroy to suck it up and go home himself if he wasn’t already outside. The redhead kept glancing down at his jacket, making sure there weren’t any large or visible stains on him. There were some on his jeans unfortunately, but they were a dark enough color that no one should really notice from a distance. The smell might give it off though..

It didn’t matter. It wasn’t his blood anyway.

Yes, it was someone else’s blood that splattered on him. Someone that deserved to have their blood spill. Someone who dared call themselves a father. Tsuri gripped the handlebars tighter from that thought. Them screaming that they have a wife and children, that they have a family to take care of.. If taking care of children meant trying to pawn them off the streets to any stranger for money, this generation truly is fucked. He had to be disposed of, and if he finds out the mother is no different, then he’ll help find the children a better home. Children don’t deserve abuse, especially when they aren’t able to defend themselves. They deserve a bright future..

That is Tsuri’s purpose. But it was time to focus on other things. What’s done is done.

10 minutes went by before Tsuri reached his destination: Sugar Delights. It was a maid cafe that focused mostly on sweets and drinks, and Leroy was one of the top workers. Being able to bake delicious goods and wear a maid dress in confidence is what helped keep the business alive. Tsuri wasn’t a fan of sweets nor the cheeriness from the maids, so his only reason for coming was to take Leroy to and from work. He remembered 2 of the maids on their free day outside smoking and yelling at a pervert that tried to get “nightly maid services” (which weren’t real, thank god), which gave him a good chuckle. At least the girls weren’t pushovers.

He parked the bike in front of the cafe and looked around, but was confused when his maid was nowhere to be seen. Leroy always waited by the front so he wouldn’t have to look for him. The cafe’s lights have been off, no one in sight. Tsuri’s eyes narrowed as he forced himself still and his breathing low, trying to hear out any voices that could be close by. Sure enough, he heard some murmurs and shuffling one building down, and taking only a few steps closer made it easier to see part of a familiar skirt’s hem. He kept himself quiet until he was close enough to grab at the corner of the wall and swing into view.

There was Leroy and a strange man.

That strange man had forced the maid uniform open.

Leroy’s chest was exposed.

The man’s expression resembled a deer caught in a car light.

Leroy only looked mildly surprised.

Tsuri?

All he saw was red.

\--------------------

It was a silent ride home, neither one saying a word to each other. Tsuri stared at the road ahead, while Leroy hugged him from behind and watched the buildings go by. The smaller male immediately let go once the bike slowed down, parking in their designated spot. Silently getting off the bike, silently walking to the house, silently locking the door behind them once they got in..

Not so silent punch to the wall.

“You fuckin’ whore.. You don’t even TRY to get out of danger when someone puts their damn hands on you, do you?” Leroy didn’t respond, just stood by the door and watched Tsuri slowly move back from the wall he punched, a new dent in its place. “No call for help? No runnin’ to a safe spot? Fuckin’ hell Leroy, I even gave you a fuckin’ TASER! Do you even use it?! Now look what happened!” He pulled off his jacket and threw it in front of Leroy.. Fresh blood on display. “There’s a fuckin’ dead guy near your JOB!”

The smaller male didn’t say anything. He only stared down at the jacket while playing with the hem of his skirt. Tsuri was pissed, that much was clear, but what wasn’t clear was Leroy’s overall reaction. He didn’t upset or scared, no shame or guilt either. His expression seemed unclear, until he looked up at last with wide eyes.

“Why did you kill him?”

“... huh??”

Tsuri looked back to Leroy, who had gotten much closer than where he originally stood. He instinctively stepped back, but Leroy was quick to fill the space. “Before, when someone would harass me, you would just beat them up before threatening to kill them. You never went straight to murder before. Was it because you did a job earlier?” Another step back, another step forward. “But that doesn’t make sense, because this kind of thing happened before many times. You were always able to restrain yourself, and only kill bad parents. You only killed perverts if they didn’t take your warnings seriously.” Back stop, front step, back step, wall. “Tsuri.. What do you think of me?”

“Y-You..” This was a new sight. How did it get to this? Tsuri had his back against the wall, clearly taller, stronger, and more aggressive than Leroy, who was the clear opposite. Yet here he was, leaning on the wall for support and staring down at the small male drilling him with these statements. He didn’t like this.. He hated this.. Who did he think he was?! Quickly shaking his head, Tsuri grabbed Leroy by the arms and swung him around, so now Leroy was pinned against the wall and Tsuri looked like the threatening one. “What do I think of you? Easy.. you’re a fuckin’ slut that would give yourself up for anyone! As long as they were a bit bigger than you and said all the right words, you’d drop to your knees for them! You’re weak, stupid, desperate.. I don’t know why I even put up with you!”

“So why?” His voice got caught in his throat once Leroy spoke again. “Why did you go so far as to kill him if that’s what you think of me? Unless you’re lying to me..” His grip tightened, leaving marks on Leroy’s shoulders for sure. “I wonder if I’m like how you say I am. I guess I can’t deny that I used to be like that, but.. I think I learned something about you. You see…” He reached up to trace one of the larger male’s hands with his finger, a small smile creeping on his face. “I can’t sleep with anyone even if I wanted to.” Leroy looked up at him and his smile grew as he noticed Tsuri’s startled expression.

“You kill them all now, don’t you Tsuri?”

That sentence alone shocked him still. He killed them all? Leroy would get harassed almost every week by someone new, whether at work or at get togethers. Somehow, some way, Leroy would catch some creeps attention, and Tsuri was always there to scare them off. And he would scare them off again and again, over and over, until they eventually left Leroy alone. Until they never came back into his life. Until they.. Until he…

Tsuri got too lost in his thoughts to notice his death grip had weakened to a trembling hold, but instead of trying to escape, Leroy simply took hold of his hands and held them up to his own cheeks, sighing contently. “I knew something was up, Tsuri. Those bad people would always bother me, no matter what I did, until one day, they just stop coming. I never see them anymore. No more calls or texts, no touches or whispers.. There’s no way a miracle would happen every time.” He kissed one of Tsuri’s palms, which had gotten colder by the minute. “Tonight proved it. You were protecting me from them, weren’t you? Their disappearances.. That was because of you, wasn’t it, Tsuri?”

Why was Leroy so calm about this? Why was Tsuri’s breathing so heavy and panicked? How did he know? When did he find out? Why.. did he do it in the first place? Seeing both men and women go after him.. Seeing them get all close and touchy with him.. Seeing them laugh and try to seduce him.. Did he stop threatening them now? Did he just go straight for the kill? Does he even remember doing it? He can only remember red. Whenever he saw someone touch Leroy, he saw red.. When he thought about them, all he could think about was red. “They.. they would.. L-Leroy…” his voice shook with his body, he couldn’t look at anything but their feet, he couldn’t think clearly anymore. “I had too.. They.. I-I..”

Warm arms wrapped around his neck in comfort, a soft hand massaging the back of his head as if to calm his nerves, but it only stopped his breathing entirely. “It’s ok, Tsuri. It’s all ok.” Leroy’s soothing voice spoke out. “You did it for me, to protect me. How can I be mad at someone for protecting me?” Soft lips pressed against Tsuri’s ear, then against his neck, slow kisses trailing down to his chest and then back up to his cheek, until they made eye contact, calm to shock. “You love me so much that you would kill anyone that touches me.. Or better yet, just looks at me. You’re so amazing, so loving..” He giggled an innocent laugh before taking one step closer and kissed him on the lips, keeping him still for a few seconds. Tsuri didn’t reciprocate the kiss.. Or rather, he couldn’t. His body couldn’t move, his mind was blurred and screaming at him.. But when the kiss stopped and they were able to look at each other in the eyes again, the only thing that became clear was Leroy himself. “I love you too, and I’ll always belong to you, Tsuri~”

……….

……….

… Mine.

Arms slowly wrapped around Leroy, gripping onto his back as if he would fall through the world if he didn’t. This breathing went uneasy again, pressing against his body when Leroy held him just as close. “Mine.. you’re mine… My Leroy.. Mine.. Mine..” Yes, that was it. Leroy was his. He belonged to Tsuri. No one else. No one else was allowed to touch him. No one allowed to flirt with him. “My Leroy.. I’ll kill them.. I’ll kill anyone that tries to take you away from me.. Mine..!” He moved back enough to be able to see Leroy’s face, but only for a moment, as he rushed in to kiss him on the lips aggressively, with a hint of desperation. Leroy let out a surprised “Mm!”, but didn’t push him back or stop him. He simply kissed back with a smile, humming with content. When the kiss stopped, both males had to catch their breaths, excitement in the bluenette’s eyes and hunger in the other. “Only love me, Leroy.. Don’t go with anyone else.. I’ll kill them if they take you away, I’ll fuck you dry if you try to leave me, you belong to me.. You hear me..?”

“Of course, my perfect Tsuri, I belong to you. You can do whatever you want to me, as long as you protect me~” He smiled and kissed him again, but that kiss was short lived by Tsuri’s impatience, as his new focus was biting and marking up Leroy’s shoulder, groaning as he did. This was the attention Leroy craved, what he knew Tsuri was capable of giving him, what he grew to accept as love.. And you know what? 

Tsuri’s threat just sounded like a challenge for Leroy to try~

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the hundred ocs I've made, these are the ones I've developed and loved the most. They weren't even intended to be a ship, but the more I developed them, the more I wanted Tsuri to actually get addicted to Leroy, and I want Leroy to take full advantage of that.  
Let me know if you'd want to learn more about them, I'm happy to shed light on them. Next time I may bring in Leroy's siblings, they can be just as messed up


End file.
